


Marlena se adesso ti perdo (ti sento lontana, ti nasconderò dentro frasi che non sentirai)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, References to Characters' Death, References to Depression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Ma adesso lasciami credere che questo sia realeChe sento l'ansia che sale, bevo le lacrime amareTi prego lasciami perdere dentro l'acqua del mareChe le parole lontane giuro te le voglio urlarePerché ti sento lontana, lontana da meIn cui Francesco e Giuliano scappano da Firenze e si rifugiano in una casa costruita da fantasmi.





	Marlena se adesso ti perdo (ti sento lontana, ti nasconderò dentro frasi che non sentirai)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Marlena, take me home [Translation from Italian]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863880) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate), [ueberdemnebelmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer)



> Titolo da [Le Parole Lontane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4F-9oqbAwY) dei Måneskin, perché sono ufficiosamente e anche ufficialmente la colonna sonora del Marlenaverse (ciao, sto ancora piangendo all'idea che qualcuno abbia dato un nome a questo 'verse e che mi abbia spinto a scriverne ancora)

Sono passati sei mesi dalla sera dell'incidente e ormai è estate. Clarice è di nuovo incinta, Lorenzo è fuori di sé dalla gioia, e Francesco e Giuliano hanno bisogno di cambiare aria almeno per un paio di giorni.

La moto di Giuliano era irrecuperabile e Lorenzo ha dato di matto quando suo fratello ne ha comprata una nuova senza batter ciglio – senza chiedergli il permesso – ma Giuliano è così: non si fa mettere sotto da niente e da nessuno, nemmeno dalla mortalità. Non dalla sua, almeno: quella degli altri è un altro discorso, ma Francesco gli fa la cortesia di non farglielo presente. Non ancora, perlomeno. Ci sarà tempo. Ce n’è già voluto tanto per capire che forse Giuliano non è mai stato bene per intero, che tutto il suo cinismo e le sue risate sfrontate servono a nascondere qualcosa di più nero, qualcosa che Francesco avrebbe potuto riconoscere da subito se solo avesse avuto meno paura di guardarsi allo specchio quando ancora sedeva dietro i banchi di scuola.

Tuttavia valutare i se e i ma del passato quando ormai non è più possibile correggerli è un lento esercizio nell’arte del suicidio, e finalmente questo Francesco è arrivato a capirlo, perciò adesso gli basta un’occhiata agli occhi spiritati di Giuliano per proporgli di far su una borsa e andare insieme al casolare di Arezzo. Neanche per tanti giorni, solo quelli che servono per capire come imparare di nuovo a respirare dal naso e tra i denti.

Francesco sorride di un piacere quasi perverso nel portare Giuliano proprio al casolare tra le colline che è appartenuto a Jacopo. Gli pare il vaffanculo più calzante della storia usare quel posto isolato di cui suo zio era tanto fiero per prendere una pausa da tutto insieme alla persona che Jacopo non è riuscito a uccidere.

Ci vuole persino troppo poco ad arrivare, un’ora e mezza con l’asfalto che scorre veloce, con l’odore di benzina e di gas di scarico e il sole d’agosto che gli cuoce la pelle sotto alla giacca. Francesco sta davanti ad aprir la strada e a mostrare le due dita agli altri motociclisti che incontra lunga la via – Giuliano no, lui non lo fa perché è una verità fondamentale dell'esistenza che i ducatisti sono una razza a parte, come l’orbita terrestre o l'acqua essenziale alla vita – anche loro sotto i caschi come Francesco e Giuliano presi dall’ebbrezza di rubare chilometri e consumare le ruote finché l’aria è calda, perché agosto piegherà le ginocchia davanti a settembre sempre troppo presto, riprendendo tutto il loro tempo tra gli uffici aperti e i colletti chiusi delle camicie inamidate.

Eppure Francesco li invidia quegli sconosciuti perché, seppure non conosca niente di loro, si sente di regalargli immagini fugaci di una vita più semplice della sua, una vita in cui magari non hanno il cuore strappato in troppe parti perché abbiano una logica e una casa che non abbia più foto di morti sbiaditi che di gente viva che ride.

Quando arrivano davanti al cancello della proprietà i sassolini del selciato volano in aria come un nugolo di proiettili sparati a salve e Francesco è quasi sorpreso di vedere il casolare ancora in piedi in fondo al viale, enorme e intatto come nei suoi ricordi.

Non ci torna da che era ragazzino, dall’anno in cui la zia Maddalena ha portato lui e Guglielmo lì per l’ultima volta prima di morire, prima che Jacopo lasciasse le chiavi alla stessa donna di fiducia che Francesco ha chiamato tre giorni fa, e che tornasse lì sempre e unicamente da solo a cercare il fantasma di sua moglie sotto l’altalena che sta sul retro.

All’ombra degli ulivi e delle aiuole che costeggiano il prato, e dentro alle stanze in cui tutto pare rimasto immobile e immortale, Francesco sente l’odore di fiori appena recisi e di lucido per mobili. Il ricordo della risata di un Guglielmo bambino che corre inseguito da Maddalena lo accompagna passo passo dentro lo spettro di una vita che aveva dimenticato.

Francesco lascia cadere il borsone davanti al caminetto spento e appoggia le dita sulla pietra dura, ricordando i tempi in cui Jacopo sorrideva per motivi diversi dagli affari e dalla vittoria, quando sua zia li chiamava tutti in sala da pranzo a giocare a carte per avere una scusa per passare del tempo con “ _i suoi ragazzi_ ” e insegnava a Francesco e Guglielmo come barare al tavolo senza farsi beccare. Era una bella donna la zia Maddalena – seppure non di una bellezza stupefacente – gentile e aggraziata, ma anche dotata del potere letale di succhiare la vita via da una stanza appena se ne andava, e Jacopo se l’era sposata con la convinzione di poter bere dalle sue labbra tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno fino al giorno della propria morte.

Francesco sente un nodo aggrapparglisi alla gola e per un momento è come una vertigine, tutto il peso del futuro che non è mai stato e del passato che si è perso. Ma ormai gli anni sono andati soffiati via come il fumo e coperti dalla nebbia e le parole sono state sprecate, e questo casolare non è altro che una caverna intagliata adornata di stanze vuote e attentamente ammobiliate. È solo un vestibolo che conduce da una parte all’altra, da un presente a un altro.

Tutto il resto è solo un bordo sfumato all’angolo dell’occhio.

Giuliano gli posa una mano sulla spalla e Francesco reprime un brivido.

“Ci sei, Cesco?”

 _Cesco_ , un nome che non sente da un viaggio ubriaco a Barcellona passato a bere sorsi di birra scadente dalla bocca di Lorenzo.

“Chiamami di nuovo a quel modo e ti spezzo un braccio.”

Giuliano sogghigna fiero, gli occhi azzurri brillano nonostante la fossa profonda delle occhiaie, e per un momento c’è il baluginio striato di un ragazzo molto più giovane sul suo viso, appena sotto lo strato troppo pallido della pelle. Se Francesco allungasse le dita potrebbe toccarlo, tirarlo su oltre la superficie prima che possa affogare.

Giuliano non vuole morire, e almeno di questo Francesco è certo. Si è solo dimenticato che sapore abbia vivere, e non sa quali gusti ricominciare a leccare per ritrovare la fame.

“Vieni, le camere sono su.”

Francesco salta il terzo gradino, quello che scricchiola, senza neanche pensarci, l’abitudine di non far rumore quando si muove per casa ancora ingranata dentro come fosse ieri che stava sveglio per ore senza il permesso di suo zio. Passano davanti alle porte aperte di una stanza dei giochi che Jacopo aveva progettato per dei figli mai nati e alla camera da cucito che Maddalena aveva riadibito a sala da lettura, ma è la terza porta lasciata socchiusa che colpisce Francesco come un pugno allo stomaco e gli impedisce di andare avanti.

Era certo di aver detto di lasciarla chiusa e intoccata, addirittura con la chiave girata due volte nella serratura per essere sicuro di non cadere nella tentazione, e invece eccola là, uno spiraglio di luce che taglia di bianco e giallo la cornice in legno di noce.

Francesco si morde l’interno della guancia e si volta dall’altra parte.

“È la stanza di Jacopo?” intuisce subito Giuliano.

Francesco annuisce e basta e fa per passare oltre ma Giuliano lo ferma.

“Non devi lasciarti spaventare. Non può più farti niente adesso.”

Francesco sospira e si passa una mano tra i capelli, sperando di scacciare dal viso anche i pensieri. “Non è una questione di paura. È…” rabbia, per quello che Jacopo ha fatto. Odio, per quel che ha provato a fare. Rimpianto, per quello che Francesco _gli ha lasciato_ fare. “È tutto il resto.”

“Questo posto è tuo adesso. Puoi metterci dentro quello che vuoi tu.”

Con una scrollata di spalle, Giuliano si prende la stanza di sud che era sempre stata di Guglielmo, quella che dà sulla piscina interrata. Intanto Francesco si fa coraggio ed entra nella stanza di suo zio, si guarda intorno, riconosce gli oggetti e le lenzuola come fosse ieri che lui e Gugliemo saltavano sul letto giocando agli indiani, e invece a quel tempo Francesco non aveva neanche dieci anni ed era addirittura basso per la sua età.

È passata una vita intera.

Con un sospiro e un nodo stretto alla gola, chiude in un cassetto la foto di suo padre giovane che ride al matrimonio di Jacopo e Maddalena, e decide che da oggi si chiude con tutti i fantasmi. Ha già dato loro più di trent’anni di potere, e sono trent’anni di troppo. Meglio lasciare che siano solo i vivi a ferirlo: almeno con i vivi si può combattere e urlare. Almeno loro ti possono ancora stare ad ascoltare.

 

*

 

La fune si spezza alla sera, quando trova Giuliano seduto sull’erba della collina a leccare il bordo di una cartina sottile e un po’ spiegazzata.

Francesco si lascia cadere a terra di fianco a lui, i capelli ancora umidi dopo la doccia.

“Ci sei mai stato a vedere l’orologio in Piazza Grande? Se vuoi domani possiamo fare un giro in città e te lo mostro. Per il restauro del ‘98 hanno dovuto chiamare un mastro orologiaio da fuori, mi pare dalla Bulgaria o da qualche altro paese lì. È l’unico in Italia a tenere anche le posizioni del sole e della luna–”

Giuliano si accende lo spinello e gli rivolge un sorriso. “Vuoi davvero parlare di orologi?”

“Tu te la senti di parlare d’altro?”

“Tipo?”

“Di Lorenzo e Clarice. E del bambino.”

“Bambina,” lo corregge Giuliano mentre aspira la prima boccata. “Sembra sarà una bambina. Clarice la vuole chiamare Maddalena, ma tanto alla fine l’avrà vinta Lorenzo come al suo solito. Nessuno sa dir di no a mio fratello.”

Nemmeno Giuliano. Nemmeno Francesco. Non sono mai riusciti a staccarsi dalla sua bocca e dalle sue dita. Chiudono gli occhi e se lo sentono ancora addosso, con il suo profumo di pulito e le parole leggere che ti catturano come si fosse animali caduti nella rete. Lorenzo prende le persone selvagge e le addomestica con un sorriso e una carezza, spiega loro il significato del sole e dell’amore e a quelle vecchie bestie feroci non rimane che un uggiolio in gola e il desiderio di un’altra carezza.

Ci sarebbe quasi da prendersela, da arrabbiarsi per quel che Lorenzo fa alle persone, se non fosse che tutto ciò che lui fa è per tirar fuori il lato migliore di loro, perché ha questa speranza e questa fiducia cieca nel domani e vuol credere di poter rendere il mondo un posto un po’ più bello in cui esistere.

Giuliano ha un fremito nervoso. Tira un calcio a una zolla di terra e si porta di nuovo il filtro alle labbra.

“Sai che è assurdo? Non ho mai voluto essere padre e non mi sono mai voluto sposare, e sicuramente non lo avrei voluto neanche se lei ci fosse ancora. Cioè sì, forse per lei l’avrei anche fatto, ma per lei, non per me. Eppure da che Lorenzo me lo ha detto, non riesco a smettere di pensare a come sarebbe stato se avesse fatto in tempo a lasciare il marito. Se avessimo…” Giuliano sospira e si passa una mano stanca sulla faccia. “Beh, hai capito.”

Sì. Sì, certo. Francesco non ha fatto in tempo a vedere Giuliano con Simonetta – e bene così, perché già sapere che ci sia stato qualcuno di così importante gli incastra sassi nelle viscere a cui Francesco non vuole pensare – ma ciò non toglie che la sua morte gli abbia lasciato tagli così profondi da gettarlo in quella che Giuliano si ostina a non chiamare depressione ma che ne porta tutti i sintomi. Quindi Francesco può intuire come scoprire che la vita possa andare avanti, in questo caso letteralmente, dopo di lei – _nonostante_ lei – gli abbia gettato la sabbia negli occhi.

Giuliano inspira a denti stretti, tira l’aria e il fumo con una rabbia fatta di ceneri fredde e di una rassegnazione morta dissanguata. Guarda dritto davanti a sé, alle luci della città che brillano più in basso, dove alle persone che ridono e che si trascinano per strada non interessa nulla di quello che è successo a loro due o della notte in cui Lorenzo non è tornato a casa perché era addormentato sul letto di Francesco insieme a Giuliano, e Francesco è rimasto per ore e minuti a guardarli senza la forza di porsi domande.

Le persone giù in città hanno la grazia dell’ignoranza e qui c’è solo la collina illuminata dalle stelle e dalla luna calante a sapere che la vita a Firenze è tutta un grande casino mozzafiato e che il freddo lo puoi sentire anche d’estate.

Giuliano ride e a Francesco viene la pelle d’oca nonostante il caldo e l’umidità distesa placida sulla pelle. “Lo sai che le stavo tenendo la mano? L’ho sentito il momento in cui se n’è andata. Ce l’avevo tra le dita.” Aspira un’altra boccata e i suoi occhi si stanno già arrossando, la punta del mignolo gli trema. “È colpa mia che non l’ho stretta abbastanza. Dovevo tenerla più vicina.”

“Non è così che funziona, Giuliano.”

“No, lo so. Lo so. Ma almeno così ha senso.”

Francesco gli passa un braccio attorno alla schiena, tenendolo vicino, e Giuliano gli appoggia la testa nell’incavo della spalla.

“Come sta Novella?” gli chiede dopo avergli abbandonato lo spinello tra le dita. Novella che sta parlando di tornare a casa – dove _casa_ però è Firenze, non Venezia. Non è mai stata Venezia – e, anche se non lo ha detto ad alta voce, si sa che è perché Francesco è cambiato, perché ha firmato un armistizio con la parte peggiore di se stesso.

Ora sta alla parte migliore decidere se sia il caso di entrare in gioco o restare ancora a guardare.

“Bene.”

“Senti, dimmi la verità: siete di nuovo andati a letto assieme?”

Francesco prende una boccata di fumo.

“Sì.”

Tante volte, tra le lenzuola fresche e con le mani ancora sporche dell’odore di Lorenzo. Talvolta anche di quello di Giuliano. Novella nemmeno ha finto di non riconoscerlo quel sapore diverso nella sua bocca: ha sorriso furba e chiesto – quasi ordinato – _“Fammi vedere com’è stato”_ con quella voce suadente che si è un po’ piegata sotto il peso di un accento straniero.

Francesco vorrebbe girare la testa dall'altra parte e dire che quel suo modo di accettarlo così viscerale e sfatto non l'abbia ubriacato di affetto e fatto bollire il sangue fin dentro al cuore, ma sta cercando di chiudere con le bugie a se stesso. Novella è quel tocco in più nel petto che magari non gli è mancato poi tanto, non quanto Giuliano e Lorenzo, però di certo gli serve per rimanere in piedi.

Giuliano mormora un assenso e annuisce.

“Tornerete insieme?”

Francesco non si stupisce nemmeno che Giuliano l'abbia già intuita, che ne abbia sentito i passi arrivare dall'altro lato della strada. Lui è sempre stato così: mai capito un cazzo di cosa fare con se stesso, gli occhi e l’attenzione rivolti solo alle persone che gli stanno attorno.

“Ci sono stati tanti motivi per cui ci siamo lasciati l’altra volta. Non ne sono cambiati poi molti. Funzioniamo meglio come amici.”

Francesco gli restituisce lo spinello e Giuliano lo accetta tra medio e anulare. Gira il viso e sfrega il naso su quei piccoli centimetri di pelle morbida e liscia appena sotto l’orecchio di Francesco, e per un momento lui ha un brivido. Si aspetta un bacio, un morso, la scia umida della lingua calda di Giuliano lungo il collo ma no. No, perché Giuliano non ha ancora finito di parlare. Perché almeno uno di loro qualcosa l’ha imparata.

“Okay. Grazie per l'onestà.”

“È così che si fa, no?”

“Sì. Dicono che dovrebbe essere così.”

“Tu ci credi?”

“Certo.”

E alla fine Francesco gira la testa. Si guardano negli occhi, il suo braccio ancora attorno alle spalle di Giuliano, e si scambiano un sorriso prima di baciarsi, prima di far incontrare il fiato.

Questa è una delle cose belle di Giuliano: con lui il corpo diventa una leggerezza invece che un peso, una cosa da usare per aggirarsi attorno alla vita e guardarla da lontano invece che doverne sostenere il peso. Giuliano è capace di fare l’amore senza metterti catene attorno al collo; dà e basta, senza chiedere qualcosa indietro che sia più duraturo di un orgasmo e un palpito del cuore.

Francesco lo spinge con la schiena in mezzo all’erba, lo spinello ancora tenuto stretto tra le dita della mano che non gli sta tirando i capelli e tenendolo fermo sulla sua bocca. Sente il sapore di incenso e birra sulla lingua, appoggia i fianchi su quelli di Giuliano e scende lentamente, a baciargli il mento e la gola finché la pelle sotto alle sue labbra non si arrossa, e capisce che è così che si è innamorato di Giuliano la prima volta: perché Giuliano non ha preteso niente da lui, né tempo né parole dolci, solo l’onestà di un corpo che cerca un altro, ed era tutto ciò che Francesco era in grado di offrire al tempo. Oltre a Novella, nessuno l’aveva mai compreso: non Lorenzo, che si ostinava a sfilargli dallo stomaco un interesse per il mondo che non era suo, non suo fratello Guglielmo, che cercava in lui l’approvazione e la sicurezza che Jacopo non aveva mai dato loro, neppure prima della dipartita di Maddalena.

Giuliano invece sì. Giuliano aveva capito. Giuliano l’aveva seguito a sedici anni nei vicoli di Firenze e si era riparato con Francesco sotto gli archi di Palazzo Pitti con in mano una bottiglia di vodka che poi avevano spaccato per tagliarsi il pollice da ubriachi e leccare il sangue l’uno dell’altro dicendosi _“E adesso non te lo levi più dalla bocca. Non è un patto di sangue: è un’ingestione. Non te ne puoi più andare.”_

E infatti Francesco non ci è riuscito. Quattro autunni dopo si sono rotti il naso, Francesco ha preso a pugni la faccia di Giuliano e tiratogli calci ai reni mentre lui era riverso al suolo, per poi trovarsi a trentacinque anni a scongiurare perdono e portarlo al casolare per salvarsi entrambi dall’immensità di Lorenzo e delle sue braccia, che sono così grandi da poter stringere tutti quanti al sicuro contro il suo petto dove una persona normale riuscirebbe a farci stare appena una persona sola.

Ed è tutto bello, è tutto meraviglioso, complimenti Lorenzo, complimenti a te e al tuo cuore pensato per i giganti, però intanto sapere di essere in tanti invece che uno solo o pochi più fa male. Lorenzo ha semplicemente il cuore troppo grande per il bene di chi lo ama, e il petto di Giuliano che adesso Francesco spoglia della maglietta e bacia sta sanguinando sotto la cute, sotto la linea dei muscoli e lo strato di carne tesa.

Francesco gli sbottona i jeans e anche se sospetta già la risposta gli chiede: “Vuoi andare dentro?”

Giuliano scuote la testa e aspira le ultime due boccate di fumo dallo spinello consumato dalla brezza leggera della collina. Si abbandona contro l’erba fresca e guarda in alto, a quelle stelle che, lontani dallo smog e dalle luci della città, si vedono più chiaramente.

“No. Voglio guardare il cielo mentre mi fai venire. Voglio toccare le costellazioni,” risponde infatti, e Francesco gli abbassa i pantaloni e i boxer oltre le cosce. Magari sono il fumo o l’angoscia del momento a farlo parlare così, ma Giuliano alla fine ama i libri e la poesia tanto quanto Lorenzo, conosce la musica e i quadri, e una volta Francesco l’ha scoperto a fissare con orrore e ammirazione la disperazione di Ecuba sotto alla Loggia di Lanzi. Solo che, a differenza di suo fratello, Giuliano tutti i suoi voli e i suoi rapimenti li tiene per sé, chiusi al sicuro come monete in un forziere.

Francesco bacia con insistenza l’angolo sopra all’osso del bacino di Giuliano dove è rimasta la cicatrice di un tatuaggio. È troppo scuro fuori per poterla vedere, ma Francesco sa che c’è, la trova con le labbra lì dove una volta spiccavano due rondini con le ali spiegate in volo e che Giuliano è andato a far togliere senza dire niente a nessuno. Un giorno c’erano, il testamento che un tempo ha amato e sperato, e il giorno dopo non esistevano più. Ognuno ha i suoi modi di andare avanti: c’è chi il male non lo vuole dimenticare, e chi invece cerca di cancellarne le prove.

Francesco bacia quelle rondini scomparse e le morde finché non sente Giuliano sibilare, lascia il marchio di un altro tipo di amore, un segno che andrà rifatto giorno per giorno per non farlo scomparire ma che non dovrà obbligatoriamente restare per sempre. È il tipo di simbolo che Giuliano apprezza di più.

Quando finalmente lo prende tra le labbra e lo lecca con la lingua calda, gli arriva alle orecchie un gemito sollevato. Le dita di Giuliano gli si infilano tra i capelli, le unghie grattano piano, senza l’intento di graffiare, e lui intanto rilassa la bocca e la gola e scende finché persino l’aria prende il sapore della pelle di Giuliano. Francesco lo ascolta gemere e sospirare e dimentica tutto: Firenze, Lorenzo e i suoi figli, sia quelli nati che quelli che ancora devono arrivare, le bare allineate della sua famiglia e le camere che non è riuscito ancora a riempire con una nuova. Ci sono solo Francesco e Giuliano in questo momento, lui e Giuliano e le bestemmie che gli sente urlare al cielo mentre gli tira i capelli tra i pugni serrati e gli viene in bocca, ed è un sapore completamente diverso da quello del sangue che han succhiato a sedici e diciannove anni, eppure l’effetto è lo stesso: è sempre qualcosa che non si caverà mai più dalla lingua e dal palato. _È un’ingestione, non un patto di sangue. Ti ho inghiottito e bevuto insieme all’aria e alla saliva, e adesso mi resti dentro e da qui non te ne vai più_.

 

*

 

Giuliano allunga le braccia e scioglie le spalle, nel corpo il languore torbido e spossato di chi è stato scopato fino all’ebbrezza. Con il piede calcia giù dal letto un lembo di lenzuolo superstite e si gira verso Francesco, una foschia di piacere ancora visibile sotto alle palpebre.

“Hai una sigaretta?”

“Da quando fumi di nuovo sigarette?”

“Ti ho appena dato il culo, il minimo che puoi fare è lasciarmi una sigaretta.”

Francesco sogghigna e lo pungola con il tallone. “Non mi sembrava ti stesse dispiacendo.”

“Affatto. Per questo adesso ci starebbe bene un tiro.”

Francesco sbuffa e recupera il pacchetto nuovo di Marlboro rosse dal comodino. Strappa la carta e la tiene nascosta nel pugno mentre estrae con cura una sigaretta per sé e una per Giuliano. L’accendino gira tra le loro dita e la cartaccia viene abbandonata dentro al posacenere. Il fumo pesante gli pizzica le narici e gratta in gola, e Francesco chiude gli occhi rilassando i muscoli già sciolti ed esausti. Ha l’odore della quiete e del sesso nel naso e un formicolio caldo che gli cammina nelle vene.

Giuliano si appoggia con un gomito al suo petto e lo chiama.

“Ti ricordi ancora il viaggio a Barcellona, quando mi sono diplomato?”

Francesco annuisce. “Ricordo specialmente quella cazzo di canzone con cui mi hai intasato il lettore.”

“Il mio momento di gloria,” ride Giuliano mentre aspira un tiro lento e nostalgico. “Quel viaggio è stato il mio ricordo più felice da che sono nato. Credevo di avere in mano tutto. Avevo sia te che Lorenzo e nessuno poteva dirci niente.”

“Ci siamo anche adesso.”

“Sì, ma non è come allora.”

Giuliano si allunga oltre le gambe di Francesco per prendere il posacenere dal comodino e mastica una maledizione tra i denti.

“Tutto bene?”

“Sì. Magari tra due giorni riuscirò pure a sedermi di nuovo.”

“Esagerato. Neanche ti fossi entrato dentro a secco.”

Giuliano guaisce sottovoce, “Ti prego. Fa male solo a sentirtelo dire.” Posiziona il posacenere sul materasso tra di loro e appoggia la schiena alla testiera del letto, rimanendo fermo ad ascoltare il ticchettare ritmico di un orologio dimenticato sopra a una delle cassettiere restaurate.

Francesco pensa che ovunque sia l’anima di suo zio Jacopo in questo momento – ammesso e non concesso che gli fosse rimasta un’anima prima di morire – starà probabilmente facendo il diavolo a quattro all’idea di suo nipote che si scopa un Medici nel letto che gli era appartenuto.

È un modo interessante di cominciare il futuro: profanando tutto ciò che è stato sacro nel passato. È persino poetico, Dante e la legge del contrappasso e tutto il resto.

Se esprimesse il suo ragionamento ad alta voce, Francesco è sicuro che Giuliano ne apprezzerebbe l’ironia. Forse già lo fa anche senza che Francesco gli dica che hanno pensato alla stessa cosa.

Ma Giuliano sta rimanendo in silenzio, e questo non è un bene. Giuliano è uno che parla, anche dopo il sesso, anche dopo l’amore, quando dovrebbe solo chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi cullare nel sonno dalla stanchezza e dagli orgasmi.

“Giuliano, non pensare a lei. Farlo adesso è solo una tortura.”

Lui risponde con un ghigno e lacrime trattenute nella voce. Francesco è tentato di dirgli che può farlo, che può lasciarsi andare e piangere, ma capisce se Giuliano sta cercando di imparare a smettere, a dare un taglio alla sofferenza che piove dagli occhi e lungo il mento. “A volte vorrei essere morto anch’io con lei. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile.”

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.”

“Perché? È vero. E non è che io abbia molto da fare qui. Tanto valeva me ne andassi con lei.”

“No, queste sono stronzate. Quando eri in ospedale io non sapevo che fare. Non trovavo la forza di chiamare Lorenzo per chiedere di te.” Francesco inspira una boccata frettolosa dalla sigaretta e getta al vento i residui di un pudore a cui era rimasto inchiodato inutilmente. “Ho persino provato a scrivergli, ma alla fine mi sono trovato per le mani una lettera che non sono riuscito né a finire né a gettare.”

Giuliano lo ascolta, gli riserba l’attenzione devota e l’interesse che di solito solo Lorenzo sa catalizzare. “Cosa è cambiato poi? Com’è che alla fine c’eri anche tu all’ospedale?”

“Ho realizzato che starti accanto era più importante del resto.”

“Quale resto?”

“Tutto il resto. Ho capito che non c’era senso in un mondo senza te e Lorenzo e che dovevo dirvelo.”

Giuliano fa una smorfia e schiocca la lingua contro il palato con un sospiro rassegnato.

“Lorenzo non lascerà Clarice. Non l’avrebbe fatto prima e sicuramente non lo farà adesso che c’è la bambina in arrivo.”

“Lo so. Non mi sono mai aspettato che lo facesse.”

Perché cercare di essere gli unici per Lorenzo è come stendersi su un prato a schiena nuda a guardare il cielo: puoi allungare le mani verso il sole finché il palmo lo copre e ti sembra di afferrarlo, ma in verità è sempre troppo lontano per farsi toccare. E se anche dovessi riuscirci, moriresti bruciato.

Ma Francesco e Giuliano hanno lo stesso animo di Icaro e continuano a provarci lo stesso, poco gli importa di farsi male.

“Sai, mio fratello può anche averla sposata perché nostra madre lo voleva accasato e con figli e lui l'ha accontentata, ma alla fine se ne è innamorato davvero. Però se Clarice sapesse–” di Francesco e Lorenzo, del loro passato, del loro presente, di tutto quello che scorre tra loro due e Giuliano. Se sapesse di Lorenzo e Giuliano – “scoppierebbe un putiferio. Non è cattiva, ma non capirebbe.”

“È comprensibile. Certi giorni non ci capisco neanche io.”

Giuliano scrolla le spalle e gli ruba la sigaretta dalle dita per appropriarsi dell’ultimo tiro prima di spegnere il mozzicone. “Siamo Medici. A volte facciamo le cose solo perché le sentiamo.”

“Io però non sono un Medici.”

“Non dire sciocchezze. Lo sai che non è vero.”

Francesco gli lancia uno sguardo confuso e Giuliano risponde con un sorriso: “Ti sei messo il mio sangue in bocca. Ormai non te ne liberi nemmeno se vuoi.”

E tanto, sa che Francesco non vuole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non guardatemi male: è così che si tengono le canne per fare camera d’aria, tra medio e anulare invece che tra medio e indice; ed è anche vero che i motociclisti si salutano tra di loro per strada fuorché i ducatisti. Perché i ducatisti sono un caso a parte.  
> Sono sicura farete buon uso di queste informazioni.


End file.
